


January 25, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought you wished to eat something different for lunch,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	January 25, 2002

I never created DC.

''I thought you wished to eat something different for lunch,'' Reverend Amos Howell said while he smiled when hot wings caused Supergirl's eyes to widen.

THE END


End file.
